A Halliwell Christmas
by bemyserendipity
Summary: Oneshot. It's a Halliwell Christmas get together with all three sisters and their families. And what's this? Phoebe has some news! Please read, much better than summary :/ Thank you! R&R


**Hey guys! Here's a little oneshot Christmas story I made for y'all! I hope you like it (;**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed :/

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas," Piper smiled as she opened her eyes to her loving husband. In his hands was a tray with plates of pancakes, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice. "Thank you, Leo." She gave him a peck on the lips as he sat down next to her. She leaned against him and began to chew at the bacon. "Are the boys up?"<p>

"Wyatt is up and around, helping himself to some pancakes downstairs. Chris is still following Wyatt like his shadow," Leo chuckled, slinging an arm around his wife. He stole a piece of a pancake and popped it into his mouth.

"And our little girl?"

"Melinda's still asleep," Leo replied tenderly, stroking Piper's hair. "She tried to stay up all night trying to see Santa, but the poor thing fell knocked out at the stroke of midnight." Piper let out a small laugh as she continued eating her breakfast. "I got a call from Phoebe last night," Leo said. "She and Coop will be here at two o'clock sharp and Paige and Henry will be here around that time too."

"Then I should get up," Piper sighed, glancing at the clock. It was already 10:32. She ate her last crumb of toast then slid out of bed. She went to the bathroom and came out refreshed fifteen minutes later. She was wearing a red turtle neck with dark jeans and ankle boots. Her hair was neatly combed as she tossed her husband his outfit for the day. "Get ready and I'll get the kids." She gave him another chaste kiss before leaving him be.

* * *

><p>"But red is an evil color, mommy," a certain twice-blessed, seven year-old protested as Piper helped tuck a red, long-sleeved polo on for him. "You said it yourself."<p>

"I know, Wyatt," Piper smiled. "But when it's for good, special occasions like this- it's okay. You can wear it whenever you want. As long as you don't turn evil yourself, okay?" Wyatt nodded solemnly. "Come here." She pulled her eldest son in her arms and playfully ruffled his hair. "Why don't you go play in the conservatory until Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige get here" Piper suggested. Wyatt nodded with a content smile and ran out of the room. "Chris!"

"Yes, mommy?" the brown haired, five year-old answered, calmly walking into the room. She held up his green polo and he obediently came to her and shrugged on the shirt and some slacks. "Do I look like daddy, mommy?" Chris asked hopefully. Piper couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. He always wanted to look like his dad, like Wyatt, but he had all of her looks and her personality, to boot.

"No," Piper answered quietly. A look of horror crossed over Chris's face before Piper laughed and pulled him into a bear hug. "You are so much more handsome!" She tickled him humorously. Chris giggled before pulling away.

"Really, mommy?"

"Yessiree," Piper grinned. "But you do have his beautiful eyes." Chris blushed before smiling too. "Why don't you go play with Wyatt while I check on Melinda and daddy?" He nodded before walking at his own pace out of the room. Piper shook her head, silently laughing. He already reminded her so much of the future Chris she already knew and loved.

"She's awake," Leo grinned, interrupting Piper's thoughts. She looked up and saw her darling little two year-old in a red velvet dress. "Say hi." He set her down before Melinda toddled over to her mom. Piper happily picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The doorbell rang. Leo glanced at his watch. "They're early."

* * *

><p>"Piper!" Paige cried as the door opened. She gave her older sister a big hug before seeing Wyatt, Chris and Melinda crowding around Piper's legs, trying to see who was at the door. She, Henry, Henry Jr., and her twin daughters walked in.<p>

"Hi Aunt Piper," Henry Jr. mumbled in his new found voice. He had just started talking perfectly.

"Nice to see you too, squirt," Piper grinned, ruffling his hair like she did with her own sons. "Hi, Penny." She picked up one of the twins and gave her a hug then did the same to the other. "Have you eaten yet?" They all shook their heads. "Uh-huh. I thought so, come on. We still have leftovers from breakfast." All the kids ran ahead while the adults made small talk. They were all peacefully eating when Phoebe, Coop and their two daughters poofed in.

"What took you so long, Pheebs?" Paige asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, Coop and I have some news," Phoebe smiled. "We're having another girl! I'm pregnant." She took in everyone's dumbstruck faces then she nervously added on, "Merry Christmas?"

Paige and Piper, silently laughing, looked at each other in exasperation before saying back, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this oneshot :) I hope you liked it!<br>Please review! I feel really loved when I just get one email saying someone took enough heart to review :) So if y'all could just review this one time, it sure would make my Christmas special :)**

**Kids' Ages:**

**Wyatt: Seven  
>Chris: Five<br>Melinda: Two**

**Henry Jr.: Three  
><strong>**The Twins: One**

**Phoebe's Eldest Child: Three  
><strong>**Phoebe's Youngest Child: One **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merry Christmas, everyone!<strong>_

_**Love,**_

_**AzNeRd**_


End file.
